


Plank all over me

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: BBC Radio 1, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fooling Around, Interviews, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard and Taron are in the studio of the BBC Radio One, giving an interview. After a few questions Matt decides to let them play the “Plank all over me” game while asking more questions. Richard starts teasing Taron who’s planking over him.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 15





	Plank all over me

“And today in the studio with me, are Richard Madden known as Robb Stark from Game of Thrones or David Budd from Bodyguard, and Taron Egerton mostly known for his performance as Elton John in the movie Rocketman or Eggsy Unwin in the Kingsman movies. Hello to you two.”

Richard leans forward to his microphone. “Hello, nice to be here.”

“So a few questions for you, that have been sent in by fans.” Matt says, who’s sitting opposite them at the big round table in the studio of BBC Radio One. “First question, what is the movie you enjoyed shooting the most?”

“Well, I have been working on several things with amazing casts and crews, so I’m enjoying my job most of the time. But I think my favorite was Rocketman, we had an amazing cast. Dex as our director, and well, I had the pleasure to watch Taron working there.” Richard starts and smirks at T who is sitting next to him.

“I can only agree with what Richard just said. I couldn’t be happier with any other projects because this has been such a stunning journey. Meeting Elton and becoming that close with him, working with Dex again and this stunning cast.” Taron looks over at Rich who watches him silently and grabs his hand under the table. “And I met my boyfriend there, no other movie can top that.” He smiles and sees Richard blushing slightly.

“Okay maybe a weird topic change, but who is the fitter one of you?” he asks and looks at them curiously.

“Phew, I don’t know.” Taron says and laughs a bit. What kind of question was that?

“What are you up to with that question, Matt?” Richard asks giggling softly and leans back in his chair watching their interviewer.

“Well, we do have a game here called “Plank all over me”. And we would love to do that with you.” Matt explains.

“Oh, I’m gonna let Taron do this.” Rich says and grins at his boyfriend. He wouldn’t be doing that over Matt or Taron, no way.

“What exactly is this game about?” Taron asks confused and looks from Matt to Richard.

“So basically, it’s me lying on the floor while you’re planking over me and I ask you questions. You have to do it as long as you can and we’re gonna stop the time. My idea for this here is that in this case, Richard lies underneath you, while you have to answer questions about you two.”

“Can’t promise I’ll last long then.” Taron jokes and they all start laughing. “Okay then.”

Richard makes himself comfortable on the floor and watches Taron, who planks over him and braces himself on his underarms. The countdown starts, and the microphones get closer to them.

“First question, because we were speaking about you meeting Richard on set of Rocketman. What was your first impression of Richard?”

“Ridiculously attractive, deep blue eyes aaand…very funny.” Taron answers and grins down at Rich who’s rolling his eyes playfully.

“Do you remember what he was wearing on your first date?”

“First date, god that’s been a while.” Taron thinks for a second and tries to find out what they did for their first date. Then he remembers them walking through a park and just talking before getting something to eat and chilling at Richards place later in the evening. “Oh, now I remember. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and a black jacket.”

“Richard, do you remember what Taron looked like?”

Rich turns a bit more to the microphone. “Yes, he was wearing black jeans, a dark green shirt, and a black jacket. I think you were wearing your glasses as well that day.”

Taron frowns slightly and looks down at him. “You still remember that?”

“Sure. We were at the park and when you said something mean I started tickling you and your glasses fell on the floor.” Richard smirks a bit at that memory.

“Oh, yeah you’re right.” T chuckles softly and sees the adoration in Richard’s deep blue eyes. “You’re not allowed to make me weak with your damn blue eyes, love. That’s cheating.” Taron says and giggles happily.

“Do you want me to close them, or what?” Richard asks laughing and Taron changes his position slightly.

“No.” T laughs.

“Almost ten minutes already, Taron. How are you feeling?” Matt asks and looks over to them.

“Pretty good actually.” He answers and looks over to him.

“He’s not even shaking yet.” Rich says and shakes his head slightly.

“Okay, so. How long have you been together now?”

“Exactly four years, seven months and-.” T frowns shortly and counts the days in his thoughts. “eleven days.”

“Are you counting days?” Rich asks laughing and can’t believe how soft the face of his boyfriend becomes.

“Yes, darling.”

“Favorite moment you shared with Richard on set?”

“No comment.” Taron says with a cheeky tone in his voice and winks at Richard.

“Oh my god.” Rich groans and starts laughing knowing exactly what Taron means. Shooting Honky Cat without losing control over themselves has been a challenge and Richard remembers how they went back to his trailer and T kissed him for the hundredth time that day. They ended up in bed, pressed close against each other and moaning each other’s name, finally releasing all the need they built up the whole day.

“Okay no. Phew, favorite moment on set. Realizing I fell in love with him and he felt the same way.” T says and pushes himself up a bit more again. His hands are tangled on the floor behind Richard’s head and he plays with the soft hair of his boyfriend shortly.

“Aw lovely! That is sixteen minutes now. Still feeling good?”

“Yes!” T says chuckling and stares down at Richard’s full lips. Damn, he would love to kiss him right now.

“Don’t give up because of something you’re gonna get later.” Richard whispers recognizing the dreamy look of his golden boy.

“I won’t.” Taron promises and looks back at Matt. “Okay, go on.”

“Are you still smoking?”

“No. And Rich quit as well.” He states and carefully changes his position a bit. “God, now it’s getting challenging.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Losing Richard or my life like it is at the moment.” Taron looks down at Rich with a soft smile and Rich mouths I love you.

“Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee!” Taron spits out quickly and takes a deep breath.

“Sweet Popcorn or salty?”

“What? Salty of course!” T looks at him in shock. “I still can’t believe that people prefer sweet popcorn, I mean?”

“No fan of sweet things then?” Matt asks laughing and looks back at the clock.

“Look at my boyfriend, and you’ll hopefully realize how stupid that question was.” Taron groans and feels his arms starting to hurt, the tension in his legs and stomach increase as well.

“Dork.” Rich chuckles and looks up to him, seeing his lover’s face turning a bit sweaty.

“Yours are the sweetest eyes, I’ve ever seen.” Taron sings and huffs out air afterwards. “Singing is a bad idea in that position.”

“Can think of funnier things to do in that position.” Richard whispers so only Taron can hear and sees him blushing and shooting him a glare.

“That is 23 minutes, Taron! We never had someone that went that far before!”

“Will I be able to hold it for another seven minutes?” he wonders and moans a bit feeling the pain in his exhausted arms.

Richard looks up to him and bites his lower lip. Damn, this was torture having Taron over him a few centimeters away and moaning softly from time to time. “If you do, you’ll get a reward tonight.” he whispers and sees the fire in Taron’s eyes. Challenge accepted.

“Something you’ve always wanted to do with Richard, but he wouldn’t let you?”

“Well.” Taron starts giggling and thinks of some things that wouldn’t be appropriate for the Radio and Rich rolls his eyes realizing it. “I am not sure, maybe eating fried chicken all the time.”

“What?” Richard starts laughing underneath him. “You’re crazy! How could you possibly eat the same thing every day?!”

“Tell me.” Taron says and winks at him.

Richard shoots him a glare and shakes his head. Naughty bastard. But what Taron can do, he could do better. He stares directly into his eyes, licks his lips shortly and casually and smirks a bit. T blushes and feels himself getting hot. God no, he thinks to himself.

“Your ideal weekend?” Matt asks, not seeing what was going on between Richard and Taron next to him on the floor.

“Just chilling at home, doing nothing and having Rich with me.” T says and groans slightly. “God, how long do I have to continue this?”

“Four minutes to go, Taron. What is the best prank you have played on Richard so far?”

“Best prank, oh my god..” Taron starts laughing and tries to hold himself up. “I told him I’d be away shooting for a whole year and acted like it wouldn’t disturb me at all. And I’m always getting homesick after like one month.” T continues to giggle. “Richard couldn’t believe his ears when I told him it’s not a problem at all and a year break would do us good.”

“Ugh, I remember that.” Richard growls and feels like he could get mad at him again for that.

“It was funny, until he found out and well, he wasn’t really amused by my joke.” Taron explains and leans his head further down breathing heavy.

“Well, of course I wasn’t!” Rich rolls his eyes and sees how Taron’s body starts shaking uncontrollably. “Two minutes to go.”

“Wow, that’s mean!” Matt says laughing and watches Taron with an amused look. “Have you ever done something in public that embarrassed Richard?”

“Besides being me?” Taron asks.

“Idiot.” Richard says and smiles up to him.

“I don’t know anything specific. I mean I start singing or dancing whenever I feel like it, which may be embarrassing.” Taron chuckles and groans loudly. “How long do I have to do this?!”

“One minute Taron. What is something you regret?”

“Ugh, being here and doing this, I guess? I don’t know!” he chokes out and contorts his face in pain. He leans closer to Richard. “I’m shaking harder than during the hardest orgasms you ever gave me.” He whispers and pushes himself up again.

“Oh you’re gonna regret this statement tonight, I promise.” Rich teases him and Taron whines a bit.

“On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your kisses?” Matt asks and glances at the clock. 40 seconds to go.

“Ask Richard!” Taron groans and feels himself getting weaker and weaker.

Matt laughs and moves on to the next question. “Favorite cologne?”

“His.” He just groans and nods towards his boyfriend.

“If you had to switch lives with someone, who would you choose?”

“With Rich so I could tell you if my kisses are a ten.” They all start laughing again and Taron groans. “God!”

“Ten seconds. Let’s do a countdown!” Matt says and starts counting.

“Oh my god I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.“ Taron moans and starts breathing faster.

“Yeah, but not because of this.” Richard whispers and smirks cheekily.

“30 minutes Taron! That’s a huge record, my god!” Matt shouts and starts clapping.

Taron just groans weakly and collapses onto Richard. He tries to catch his breath and Richard rubs his back. “Proud of you love.” He says and presses a kiss in his hair while comforting him in his arms.

Taron pushes himself up and smiles. “That was the longest time ever that I was that close to you and didn’t kiss you.” He explains and Matt starts laughing when T groans and says: “Enough of that now.” Taron sinks down and gives him a long sweet kiss stroking through his hair and panting against his lips.

They get up and sit down again saying goodbye. Richard grabs Taron’s hand and they leave the studio walking to their car. As soon as they're inside Rich leans over to the passenger seat and kisses Taron passionately. “You looked so fucking hot doing that over me.”

“I see, the next time in bed I’m gonna keep a bit distance and tease the shit out of ya.” Taron smirks cheekily and buckles up.

“We’ll see who gets teased.” Rich says and starts the car looking at him.

“Is that a threat?”

“Maybe.” He says smirking and can hear Taron giggling next to him.


End file.
